


Blood of the -

by mayachain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood Magic, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Fred Weasley lies dead.





	Blood of the -

Fred Weasley lies dead and it’s all Percy can do to kill the Death Eater who murdered his little brother in front of his eyes before he himself is struck down. He stands and stares, ready to defend himself by rote but he cannot think, his little brother is not getting up, and while Percy’s heart cannot comprehend it his mind is quick enough to understand immediately that Fred is never getting up again.

Then there’s George. Oh Merlin, George!

Percy tries to intercept him, looks around frantically if there are more threats coming at them because he failed Fred but he will not fail George, as well – George, who has spotted Fred despite Percy’s best effort – 

– and George shakes his head _**no**_. Percy goes cold all over because will fate now demand of him that he convince his little brother of the very real death of his twin – 

– except the expression in George’s eyes is not George’s, it’s George’s body but it’s **not** George that is looking at Percy right now – 

– twins always have a special magic of their own; once upon a time Percy read everything he could find about it because maybe if he read enough he could understand it – 

“Percy, it’s okay,” Fred says, George says, “It’ll be okay, there’s time enough, you’re here, I only need –”

and – 

“RON!!” Percy yells at the top of his lungs. They’re lucky, they’re so, so lucky and if he hadn’t distracted Fred then this might not even be necessary, but if he had not come to the battle this would not be possible and Harry Potter has dragged his friends all over the castle but here’s Ron now – 

– headed off by George before he can quite grasp what he’s seeing in the shape of Fred’s body on the ground – 

“What –”

Does Ron believe it’s George on the ground or George squeezing his shoulders?

“Quick, we need your blood –”

“What – Fred?!”

“I’ll be fine if you just help me, quick, before Mum sees!”

Ron clearly does not understand what they are doing but is also clearly willing to do anything at all if it might help, if it might make the body on the ground not real, if he will not have to see Mum’s face when she realizes.

_“What do I do?”_

Forge lets go of Ron and hands Percy a silver blade. He clearly came prepared, prepared for _this_ , when Charlie is God knows where and Bill’s infection means he could not act as the Eldest. George prepared for this eventuality when he had no reason whatsoever to believe Percy would be anywhere near – 

“Blood of the older,” Percy intones with a calm he does not feel, nicks his right arm and George’s left and watches keenly as a single drop finds its home.

“Blood of the younger,” Ron says because Percy’s little brother is anything but dumb, only a bit breathless as he drips his lifeblood into the cut on George’s right arm.

“Blood of the Weasleys,” says Fred, says George,

“Blood of the Weasleys,” Percy and Ron echo with Ron lagging behind just the tiniest bit.

Percy will admit it – he panics when the effect is not immediate. “Ow!” Forge says when Percy drags on his injured arm, “Ow!!” when Ron does the same. But it’s working, and so they drag harder. Forge makes a face but there does not seem to be more pain – 

– it is surreal – 

– just a little more – 

– and then there is a flash of light and Percy has three of his younger brothers standing in front of him: Ron, gaping and dripping sweat, George, panting hard, and Fred – 

– Fred, who looks at his own body still lying on the cold stone floor behind Percy,

“That’s so _weird._ ”

They’re so lucky that the battle has moved away from them. There are hugs and tears.

Percy does not know if he will ever be able to let go of Fred, who is muttering "I’m all right I swear” non-stop, but – 

“Are _you_ all right?” he asks George, who nods, but who is a little green in the face now that he can _see_ Fred’s body, which, despite Fred _also_ returning a bruising hug from Ron as they speak, is a lot more real than it was during the few minutes when he likely _knew_ Fred was alive because he was right there inside his own head.

They vanish the body. Molly Weasley never knows what happened. No one except Ginny is ever told.

 

.


End file.
